


Gentleness is a Man's True Strength

by shamrockivy



Series: Fruits of the Spirit [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Romantic Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a southern gentlemen treats his lover on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleness is a Man's True Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Due to circumstances, I fully claim that Bones is not OOC.

He was sure that Risa was a beautiful planet, but he hadn’t really noticed, being caught up in a pair of laughing blue eyes and everything else that was Jim.

  


Jim, his husband, and wasn’t that a damn fine thing?

  


Pulling away from Jim and their entwined hands, he opened the door and instead of ushering Jim in after him, picked him up bridal style and carried him over the threshold of the door.

  


Jim had let out a small yelp that he was sure would later be denied as having been voiced and glared up at him, but the glow of happiness in his eyes showed his true feelings on the gesture.

  


He bent his head down and placed a chaste kiss on Jim’s lips while he was still cradled in his arms, all the while thinking that his patience had finally won out.

  


While walking them to the bed, he caught sight of his ring resting snuggly on Jim’s finger, and a possessive thrill filled him at seeing the sign that James Tiberius Kirk was all his. And it was with a warm rush of tenderness that swept through him at seeing his own hand and the treasure it held, George Kirk’s wedding ring that Jim had his mother send him a week before their wedding.

  


Jim was placed on the bed and immediately began to strip, already having shrugged out of his suit jacket before his hands were caught up in another’s.

  


“Easy darlin’, we’ve got all night. Let me have a few moments just to let this all sink in alright?”

  


That brought a sweet smile onto Jim’s face and he settled back down, letting him soak up the sight of having Jim here with him, of the candles littered around the room that brought an even more golden glow to Jim’s skin and reflected boldly off their rings.

  


Forehead pressed up against another, his hazel eyes locked with a set of blue that held just a hint of shyness, he took in Jim, feeling his heat, hearing his breath, smelling his skin and knowing that this was going to be the beginning of their forever.

  


He reverently started to undress Jim, much like unwrapping a fragile present, unbuttoning the dress shirt and letting his eyes linger over the expanse of skin that was revealed.

  


Sure he’d gotten to see a few glimpses of Jim’s bare chest, what with the way the man went through his goddamned shirts like water. But this, this was different. This was his husband’s body, every glorious inch of skin his to touch, to _taste_.

  


His hands, strong and dexterous from countless surgeries, quickly followed the path his eyes took and he reveled in the deeper than normal inhale and leaning into of his touch that came from Jim.

  


Never one to back down from a challenge, Jim took it upon himself to make him just as naked, discarding his suit jacket and shirt in short order, his hands coming up to stroke random patterns across his chest, causing him to groan in appreciation of finally getting Jim’s hands on his bare skin.

  


Jim’s neck was looking far too tempting to resist, so he leaned in and began to suck and kiss along it, aiming to have a large hickey on display there in a minute or two. Not only could he hear the moans coming from Jim that let him know he was enjoying the attention, but he could feel them as well, starting out deep and ending up pitched slightly higher once they escaped into the air.

  


They were also making his slacks incredibly uncomfortable as his aroused cock swelled with blood and grew to half hardness.

“Aw does my Bones have a boner?”

  


Obviously Jim had noticed as well and while he’d been distracted with Jim’s neck, the imp had already gotten his own slacks unbuttoned and off and was making quick work getting his slacks undone as well.

  


“Damn impatient brat, just can’t wait to show off can you?”

  


When he bent his head down to lave and suckle at one of the rosy nipples that he’d been wanting to taste, Jim let loose from his throat a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a coo. Smirking around the small bud of flesh in his mouth, he went about coaxing more of those same sounds out of Jim, moving over to give the same treatment to the other one.

  


The blush that had come to Jim’s face from the embarrassment of his reaction was a major turn on as well.

  


His hips shifted a bit, his cock desperate for any friction it could get as pre-cum began to gather at his tip and seep into his boxers, forming a wet spot. A quick look down at Jim’s black boxer briefs showed him to be in the same predicament, his cock forming an obscene column that bulged outwards.

  


Jim knelt between his legs and helped ease off both his slacks and boxers before claiming his lips in a fiercely passionate kiss while reaching down and taking a firm hold of him, his hand making short corkscrew jerks that had him crushing their mouths together and trying his best to suck out Jim’s tonsils.

  


Usual cocky grin in place, Jim broke the kiss and decided he wanted to move things farther.

  


“I want to show you that sass isn’t all my mouth’s good for.”

  


And show he did, his mouth wrapping around the tip at first, sucking and licking in equal amounts then deep-throating while _humming_ only to go back to swirling his wicked tongue over the sensitive head.

  


Oh hell, it was the sweetest of tortures, that _hotwetsmooth_ mouth sucking and vibrating around him, pulling out gasps and moans and swears from him every few seconds as he began to approach his peak faster than he’d ever remembered since turning fifteen.

  


It was damned obvious that Jim was both talented and experienced in this aspect of sex, and he couldn’t help letting out a soft, but deep growl at the half angry half possessive thought of someone else having Jim do this to them, of some stranger having been touched so intimately by this infuriatingly extraordinary man.

  


He had to force himself to keep his hips from slamming into that wet inferno, focusing on only making slight rocking motions back and forth.

  


With lashes half lowered over eyes that had darkened with desire to the blue of a gathering summer rainstorm, Jim watched him unravel. Locking gazes, he took a hand that had been threaded in blond strands and placed it on a hollowed out cheek, softly smiling at seeing Jim’s nostril’s flutter with a shaky breath, touched by the intimate caress.

  


If he wasn’t careful he was going to come far too soon and that would _definitely_ mess up his plans concerning his new husband.

  


“That’s enough darlin’. There’ll be plenty of times later for you to take care of me. I don’t want to come unless it’s inside of you sweetheart.”

  


The flash of recognition in Jim’s eyes before he slowly and languishingly released his shaft showed him that he’d remembered their earlier talks.

  


In the very few discussions they’d had concerning tonight, it had been agreed that he’d be the one taking the reins so to speak for their first time together. Jim had never been on the receiving end and although his usual grouchy, sarcastic self would rather be beamed down by the transporter than admit it, he wanted to do it this way, to show his husband the thrilling ecstasies and pleasures of making love.

  


And that’s what this was, not sex, or fucking, or screwing, but making love with the man who’d given him his heart and taken his own in exchange.

  


He knows Jim’s had loads of sex during his life, but nothing like this, tied up together with commitment and caring and love to outlast their lives.

  


Jim had laid back on the bed and he settled himself between his thighs which had parted, but with a barely noticeable hesitance that spoke louder than any words that Jim would never utter.

  


Fixing Jim with the damnedest serious face he had and using his sternest tone, the one usually reserved for ordering around panicking staff or crew when someone’s life was at stake in his sickbay, he stated the number one rule.

  


“If you feel uncomfortable at any time with anything I do, you tell me, not keep your mouth shut and just suffer through it.”

  


An agreement and a small smirk was what he got from Jim, but both were shaky and wavered a bit.

  


He didn’t care how cocky and self-assured Jim tried to act; he knows his husband is nervous, if not a bit afraid. Jim Kirk had always been most comfortable in control and to give it up in a scenario like this is the greatest show of trust there was.

  


Jim got kissed by him soft and slow and sure to try his best to communicate his joy that Jim trusted him this much.

  


It’s an overwhelming aphrodisiac for him to have Jim Kirk here, sheltered underneath his body, willing to trust him in giving over a part of himself that no one else has ever been granted; a part of his virginity that will forever be his and his alone.

  


His hands move from where they’ve been tracing over forehead, cheeks, and nose to Jim’s thighs, caressing and kneading the muscles there that he knows have tensed up.

  


“I’m gonna use my mouth and fingers to get you good and stretched darlin’, get you ready for me. Is that okay sugar?”

  


Jim’s cock twitched in response, more pre-cum leaking copiously out of the tip and sliding down the turgid length, but he paused for a voiced acceptance of his suggestion.

  


“Ughn, gods yeah Bones.”

  


Smugly proud of having made the infamous James Kirk practically incoherent with pleasure, he ran his fingers underneath the waistband of Jim’s boxer briefs, drawing them down the lean legs once he’d gotten a jerky nod as the go ahead.

  


He retrieved the lube from under the pillows and lathered up two of his fingers before stroking down to the tight, rosy pucker and began gently massaging the gel into the skin of the ring of muscle, crooning a litany of reassuring nonsensical words when he felt the flinch Jim gave at the unfamiliar and invasive touch.

  


“I’m just gettin’ your skin a little bit looser; nothing’s goin’ in yet so try and relax those muscles darlin’.”

  


His fingers keep up their innocent stroking for a few minutes until he feels the muscles loosening as Jim became more at ease with the sensation. He knew to keep talking, his husky voice and endearments keeping Jim as calm as possible.

  


Sliding farther down the bed, he brought his mouth into contact with Jim’s entrance, his tongue picking up the caressing strokes where his fingers had left off.

More lube was applied to his hand before wrapping it around Jim’s erection as his tongue slid into Jim’s channel, first swirling and then stabbing into the hot, moist cavern as he listened to his husband’s moans turn into an exclamation of surprise.  
  
“Holy _shit_ Bones! That’s…ughn…your tongue, it’s fucking… _ohgod_ …more Bones!”

  


He plunged his tongue in as deep as it could go and sucked, hard, his own erection giving a needy twitch into the air at hearing the garbled shriek Jim had let loose and seeing his body convulse, pools of sweat collecting on his chest.

  


After several more minutes of having Jim turned into a writhing, gasping mess as he continued to eat out the ass shoving itself back onto his tongue, he backed off a bit, switching places with his hands and mouth. As he slid a single finger into the stretched opening, he slipped the red flushed tip of Jim’s prick into his mouth, slowly suckling to serve as a distraction.

  


While savoring the salty tang of Jim’s pre-cum and musky smell of his sex, he kept his focus and hands on Jim, watching his reactions closely.

  


Jim’s hips had shifted as the finger breached his opening, not pushing back or pulling away, just attempting to alleviate the odd feeling the inserted digit was causing. When he began to lightly thrust the finger in and out, it didn’t take long for those hips to quickly start rocking back and forth, instinctually wanting that finger to find something.

  


Another finger was added, scissoring with the other to open Jim up further before both were pushed in a bit more while being crooked up at an angle and he knew the moment that he’d found the hidden nub that was Jim’s prostate.

  


His husband let out a strangled gasp and his hips tried their best to levitate off the bed before making a series of small jerks in an attempt to coax those fingers back to where they’d been.

  


“Do you like that darlin’? That’s your prostate hon and I’m goin’ to use it to drive you wild. Aren’t you a lucky man to have married a doctor?”

  


Jim’s response had been a garbled request of ‘more, Bones, please’ that he was only happy to comply with, and it wasn’t five minutes after having introduced a third finger while continuously stroking and thrusting against that beyond pleasurable spot that Jim lost it, head thrashing back and forth while a wail spilled out of his throat and his hands clenched the sheets tight in an effort to remain grounded.

  


He drank in the sight of Jim’s climax with greedy eyes, the arched back, taunt muscles, and skin glistening with sweat. His mouth was filled with Jim’s warm seed and he made sure not a drop escaped before letting the still slightly hard organ slip from his mouth.

  


As Jim’s body relaxed in its afterglow, he took more lube and coated his own cock liberally in the slick gel before lining himself up with Jim’s entrance, his tip nudging forward teasingly, but without enough pressure to actually enter yet.

Though he was rock hard, harder than he’d ever remembered being, and was dying to just thrust forward and bury himself to the hilt inside the incredible heat and tightness he knew was waiting for him, he held back, not taking this final step, dammit, until he knew Jim was ready for it.

  


“You ready for me darlin’? Ready for me to give you the most pleasure you’ve ever felt?”

  


Those stunning blue eyes turned their entire focus on him and the sheer amount of love and trust that lay within them caused his heart to swell and his throat to tighten.

  


“Yeah…yeah Bones, I’m ready. Come on in and make me yours.”

  


Head bent down, he kept up a series of slow, but deep kisses as he pressed steadily into his husband’s body, stopping whenever the surrounding flesh clenched down and starting again when it relaxed.

  


And _ohgod_ it was everything he knew it would be, hot and goddamned _tight_ and it was taking all his control not to just come right then and there.

  


He watched Jim’s face closely as he finally bottomed out, noticing the small furrow between his brows and understanding that he was experiencing at least a bit of the typical stretching-burning discomfort of a first time.

  


Being Jim’s doctor for years had given him plenty of insight as to how well his patient hid signs of pain and discomfort. And that little furrow between his brows was one of the small indicators.

  


“You let me know you’re ready for me to move sweetheart.”

  


Jim had given him a small nod, letting out a few shaky breaths. A quick glance down to see Jim’s shaft more than half hard assured him that he was still enjoying the experience. His hands began to run over any part of Jim he could reach, wanting to sooth and comfort as much as he could.

  


A few moments of waiting later and Jim’s body began to shift under his, hips making small thrusts that hinted he was ready for more.

  


“Come on and show me what you got old man.”

  


Well if that’s what the brat wanted, who was he to refuse him?

  


He started out slow, his thrusts deep and lazy, pausing for a few heartbeats after each slide in before pulling out until only his tip remained and gliding back in with the same unhurried pace, basking in the feeling of being in the most intimate part of Jim’s body.

  


On the third leisurely push in, he’d angled himself just right to end up perfectly pressed against Jim’s gland and watched the fireworks go off in Jim’s eyes.

  


Now Jim’s moans turned shrill and his entire body strained to push him into going faster, but he kept his hands firms on Jim’s hips, not changing the tempo one iota, still long and even and deep, wanting to draw this out as long as possible, to make Jim forget what sex had been like with anyone else and leave only this, burned into the very memory of his nerves.

  


To make slow, gentle love with his husband because he deserved it dammit, and hadn’t gotten enough of it in his life.

  


Within fifteen minutes, Jim has been reduced to a creature of desperate need; his cock flushed dark red and lying against his stomach, pre-cum pooling just below his navel. He picked up the pace and took the weeping member in his hand, beginning to stroke with a steady rhythm, making sure to twirl his thumb frequently over the head.

  


Jim was nearly wailing with every thrust, and he wasn’t in much better shape, low grunts and growls of pleasure mixing with loud gasps of air from Jim in between sloppy kisses.

  


It seemed Jim’s body was one continuous wave of motion; his hands caressing up and down the arms holding his hips in a death grip, his head tossing back and forth, his back arching and straining forward, and his hips snapping up to allow even deeper penetration of his channel and stimulation of his prostate.

  


Their bodies connected and rocking together, he determinedly searched for Jim’s hot spots, finding several; the tender patch of skin just underneath his jaw that had him shuddering when licked, his nipples which seemed to have a direct link to his cock, and his lower abdominals that shook when kissed or nibbled.

  


He was fighting a losing battle, trying to prolong the sensations, but Jim was a fast leaner and the nearly rhythmic clenching of his inner muscles, so slick and welcoming, were quickly causing him to unravel.

  


As the pace turned frantic in approaching the end, Jim’s legs rose up to wrap around his hips, ankles locked together with his knees nearly touching his shoulders.

  


His right hand kept up the stroking of Jim’s shaft while his left slipped under his husband’s head, cradling it and bringing their foreheads together. Letting his drawl take over his voice, he growled and groaned out how gorgeous and sexy and amazing Jim was, how he was brilliant and courageous, and _his_.

  


“Dammit Jim…you’re f-fuckin’ perfect darlin’. Are…ughn…a-are you close sweetheart? I’m comin’. I’m gonna come in you.”

  


A few thrusts later and he hit his peak, slamming in a final time balls deep, his hips stuttering as his cock released its seed into Jim’s depths, marking him as claimed and cherished while choking out a guttural cry of his husband’s name.

  


He saw the pleased shock on Jim’s face, obviously feeling the pulsing of his cock that was shooting its load, while hitting against Jim’s sensitive nub. Whether it was that, the endearments, or a combination of both, it was the final straw.

  


Jim came with his name keened out from between clenched teeth, his hands snapping up to entwine around his lover’s neck as his back arched up sharply, smashing their chests together as semen burst from his prick and splashing his husband’s hand and his own stomach and chest.

  


Arms trembling, but still holding him up, he lowered himself next to Jim and watched him slowly come down from his high.

  


When those blue eyes caught a hold of his, tired but also so full of happiness and affection, he couldn’t resist claiming those so soft lips in a gentle kiss, his tongue stroking the other’s languidly and full of promise.

  


Withdrawing with as much care as possible, he caught the minute wince on Jim’s face. A quick check with his finger found no tearing, just typical soreness of flesh that had been subjected to stretching and friction.

  


Once he’d recovered enough that his legs didn’t feel like they were made of jelly, he made his way to the suite’s bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. Keeping his touch tender, he cleaned Jim’s entrance, wiping away the mix of saliva, lube, and semen, and the rest of the sticky remains of their coupling, tossing the washcloth when he was finished.

  


That done, Jim snuggled close, letting himself be wrapped up in strong arms and given small fluttering kisses while enjoying the last of his afterglow.

  


“So how was that for a first time old man?”

  


He let out a playful growl, softly cuffing the back of the imp’s head before stroking over the still sweat damp strands he’d just mock abused. His reply was all serious though.

  


“You were just perfect darlin’, peaches ‘n cream.”

  


The flash of shy pleasure that passed through bright blue eyes told him he’d gotten it right, making sure to repeat the praise that Jim needed to soak up like a dry sponge while not caught up in the passion of their love making.

  


“Glad that my track record is off to a great start then."

  


That caused a snort of amusement from him. Jim’s eyes had started to flutter closed as his body pressed more close to his own, his body tuckered out from their exertions.

  


Old man, his ass.

  


“Let’s take a quick nap, and then you can have a turn in the pilot’s seat darlin’.”

Jim had murmured a noise of agreement and said he’d look forward to it, not bothering to open his eyes.

  


Breath evened out and having slipped into slumber, Jim looked years younger, like a small child still innocent of the harsh realities of life.

  


Before settling down to join Jim in a short lie-down, he couldn’t resist giving two more kisses to the man who’d made his most sincere dreams come true, one planted on his head, the other a sweet press of lips to his forehead with a softly whispered ‘I love you’ to accompany it.

  


And the returned ‘love you too, Bones’ that came from the not-quite-asleep Jim like déjà vu brought a swell of love and joy that stayed with him even after he fell into the welcome darkness of sleep himself.  
  



End file.
